Research
by Logorrhea
Summary: Fubuki doesn't just conduct his research in the research dorm, and for someone who hates school, he definitely likes research. Ryo has to agree on that. Fubuki/Ryo, some Yusuke/Fubuki. Oneshot.


Ryo's always thought there was something between Fubuki and Yusuke. He's seen how much they hug, he's seen them holding hands, so it doesn't surprise him when he sees them kissing in the old research dorm. It surprises him how jealous that makes him, but he shrugs it off. Moves to turn and leave, because this is something private, something between Yusuke and Fubuki, not him. What does surprise him, in the end, is that they pull apart just as he's turning around, and there's blood dripping from both of their mouths.

For a moment his heart seems to stop as he turns back around, staring at them. They still don't notice him, Yusuke wiping his mouth and ignoring the bright red stain on his jacket. Fubuki on the other hand pokes his tongue out of his mouth, spitting out blood, and from how swollen Fubuki's tongue looks even after so little time, Ryo realises that Yusuke must have bitten it.

The pair talk for a few moments, both looking disappointed about something. In the end, both nod, and Yusuke heads further into the dorm, while Fubuki turns and begins walking towards Ryo. Ryo tenses. It wouldn't do for Fubuki to know that Ryo had followed them, but even if he leaves now, Fubuki's bound to spot the white jacket. As much as a part of Ryo enjoys having the school know that he's one of the elite, it's not the most inconspicuous of outfits.

In the end he simply begins to walk forward, making it look like he was coming in here himself. Fubuki looks surprised when he sees Ryo, but jogs forward to close the gap between them. As he gets closer, Ryo can see that it's only the tip of Fubuki's tongue that's swollen, and he's managed to slot it back in his mouth, although he holds his mouth open awkwardly. He tries to smile at Ryo as best he can, the expression distorted by his open mouth.

"So," he says, trying to move his tongue as little as possible, "What are you doing here?"

Ryo shrugs, offering, "I was going to research for that group project a little. What happened to your tongue?"

Fubuki laughs quietly. "I know you saw," he tells Ryo, who looks down at the floor. Nods slowly, and Fubuki shrugs. "I don't mind though," pausing before adding, "And just so you know, me and him aren't together. That was... for research, shall we say?"

Ryo finds himself smiling at that. He can't explain why, but the knowledge that that kiss apparently meant nothing makes his heart leap. He quickly returns to his normal blank expression though – after all, he doesn't need Fubuki to know that he's actually capable of smiling.

Fubuki ends up coming back to Ryo's room, where he insists on dropping onto the bed with no regard for the fact that Ryo's only just made it. Rolls around and messes it up further when Ryo tries to complain. In the end they start watching movies, Fubuki seemingly not caring about the project Ryo used as an excuse. Not that it matters – the project was finished days ago, Fubuki's name written on the bottom along with his own. As always.

Fubuki falls asleep with his head on Ryo's shoulder, snoring quietly, and Ryo blinks. Looks down at him and smiles, stroking his fingers through Fubuki's hair. After a while he begins to tune out the movie, and ends up falling asleep himself, his head resting on Fubuki's hair.

-

When Ryo wakes up, his head is on Fubuki's lap, and Fubuki's staring down at him. He laughs when Ryo groans sleepily, and when Ryo sits up he looks almost disappointed. Ryo supposes that's probably his imagination though – why would Fubuki be disappointed, after all?

"What were you doing?" Ryo asks, mentally blaming the obvious question on the fact that he's still half-asleep.

Fubuki shrugs. "I've never seen you asleep," he explains, "...you look cute."

Ryo finds himself blushing, and looks away, mumbling under his breath. Without warning Fubuki leans forward and grabs Ryo's face in both hands, planting a kiss on his lips. It's chaste and quick, and over before Ryo can even react, which surprises him until he realises Fubuki did it for him. That Fubuki knew it was Ryo's first kiss, and wanted to make it different from the kisses he's seen Fubuki give out in the past.

It was so different from the kiss between Fubuki and Yusuke that Ryo almost laughs. Not that Fubuki's ability to adapt even his kissing style for a given situation is really that surprising, but it's a little touching. Every girlfriend Fubuki's had probably got the same kisses, and the kiss Fubuki shared with Yusuke was brutal, but for Ryo, he's gentle. Knows Ryo well enough to know that that's what Ryo wants.

Ryo stares at Fubuki, eyes wide. "What was... Was that 'research', too?"

Fubuki smiles and crawls forward on the bed, batting his eyelashes at Ryo. "Perhaps," he purrs, pulling Ryo into an embrace.

Ryo raises an eyebrow. "And what did it tell you?"

After considering it for a moment, Fubuki grins widely. Moves his head to kiss Ryo again, and as their lips are hovering centimetres apart he whispers, "It wasn't conclusive... I think I'll have to do a lot more research."


End file.
